marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Patriot armor
The Iron Patriot armor is a protective suit of armor that was created by Tony Stark. It is a repainted version of James Rhodes' Mark II War Machine armor. History ''Iron Man 3 After the Battle in New York, Rhodey had his armor upgraded by A.I.M. and painted in a patriotic red, silver and blue design. It was then dubbed "Iron Patriot", and becomes the US Army's top weapon in dangerous fights overseas, particularly against the Ten Rings. However, the new suit immediately became the source of laughter from Stark and the media due to its paint job. The Patriot was used to find two possible transmission sources (both in Pakistan), but were both dead ends. The second one, however, was a ruse to kidnap the Iron Patriot for Aldrich Killian. Rhodey (still wearing the armor) was taken to Killian's base were he used his Extremis powers to force Rhodey out of it, so that the suit could be used for Killian's plans. Eric Savin used the armor to enter Air Force One. Once aboard, he killed the presidential guard and kidnapped president Matthew Ellis himself. Savin took off the armor, and locked Ellis inside. The armor then flew Ellis to Killian's base at the Miami port. Ellis was chained up inside the armor, but was rescued by Rhodes. When Ellis was rescued, Rhodes reclaimed the armor. As Tony Stark destroyed all of his Iron Man suits, the Iron Patriot was left as the only known remaining armor. Known Wearers *James Rhodes *Eric Savin (deceased) *Matthew Ellis Powers and Abilities Equipment The armor has the same systems seen in its two predecessor models, the Mark II - computer system with extensive sensor systems, Global Positioning System, in-armor communicator/phone, repulsors installed on each hand, Thruster Boots - and War Machine - a shoulder-mounted gatling gun and and various concealed weaponry. Weaknesses *'Fire/Heat:' The Iron Patriot armor was proven to be vulnerable to extreme heat. When Aldrich Killian used his Extremis powers to heat the suit, the suit opened itself and ejected James Rhodes. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 film) **Iron Man 3'' (First appearance) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, the Iron Patriot armor is used by Norman Osborn, but Osborn is part of the Spider-Man franchise, the rights of the characters are owned by Sony. The Iron Patriot armor is instead an upgraded version of the War Machine armor with an American flag motif to resemble Captain America. *Despite going by the Iron Patriot, Rhodes still preferred the War Machine moniker, using it as his A.I.M. login and password. *As of the conclusion of Iron Man 3, the Iron Patriot armor is the only armor remaining active after Tony Stark destroyed his existing armory. Gallery ''Iron Man 3'' movie iron man3 tv spot mandarin.jpg 2910612-vdv3kbr.png|Iron Patriot. Screen Shot 2013-04-14 at 11.04.50 AM.png 91274564.png 43222581.png PCP0170.jpg Rhodey armor.jpg IP1.jpg Iron-man3-movie-screencaps.com-10193.jpg War Machine lands.png|Eric Savin in the Iron Patriot armor. War Machine salutes.png Iron Patriot.jpg 306115 418643621561857 1968900612 n.jpg IRON PATRIOT.jpg War Machinee.jpg War Machine pissed.png IronPatriotSavin.png IronPatriotEllis.jpg Colonel Rhodes and President Ellis.jpg IParmor.jpg|Promo image. IM3 IronPatriot.jpeg|Poster. IM3promoart.png|Promo art. IronMan3xr1.png|Iron Man and Iron Patriot promo. gtrgrtrthrthrt.png|Iron Patriot and War Machine promo art. IronPatriot Mark2.0.jpg|Promotional art. Iron PatriotJBD.jpg|James Badge Dale in the Iron Patriot armor on set. Iron-pat-001.jpg|Iron Patriot on set. Iron YEAH.jpg IronPatriot 4a s.jpg|Iron Patriot (closeup) IronPatriot 2 s.jpg|Iron Patriot Patriot .jpg|Iron Patriot designs Patriot flag .jpg Category:Iron Man culture Category:Armors Category:Costumes Category:Weapons Category:Earth-199999